<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boss's Daughter by chai_pandemic17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411670">The Boss's Daughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17'>chai_pandemic17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cell Phones, Coming Out, Cooking, Cute, Dinner, Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hoodies, How Do I Tag, Kageyama miwa is a lesbian, Kinda, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationships, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pet Names, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, mentioned - Freeform, scent, tanaka saeko is a lesbian, this chapter was posted so late im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Either way, as my hands move from pan to plate and back to the pan, they itch to hold Kageyama's. They itch to run through his silky black hair, to brush it out of his eyes. They itch to cling to the side of his sweatshirt as we walk, and the back of it when we sleep. They itch to cup his cheeks as we kiss and kiss and kiss.</p><p>Monday couldn't come slower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Miwa &amp; Tanaka Saeko, Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be My Halo [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boss's Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am SO sorry this chapter was posted so late-- I'll be posting the one that was supposed to be for today either tonight or tomorrow morning-</p><p>ANYWAYS enjoy lesbians, gay boys, Extreme Pining, and phone calls</p><p>also pet names</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stop pacing. I stand in the middle of my room, phone held to my ear. My heart pounds, and I can feel it in the tip of my left index finger, beating away. The line is silent, but a hopeful sort of silence. It makes my cheeks turn pink.</p><p>I close my jaw with a click, refocusing my still blurry gaze on the wall in front of me. "D-dumbass."</p><p>Shouyou's loud, childlike laughter rings out: pure happiness. "Yogurt! <em>Yogurt</em>!"</p><p>"Shut - shut up. Boke."</p><p>"Well, 'boke' isn't a very good pet name, so you better think of something else! Yogurt~" he adds.</p><p>I sigh, pressing my fingers to my temples. "I have to think of one for you."</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"I don't <em>know</em>," I sigh.</p><p>Shouyou groans. I can practically see him pulling his eyelids down.</p><p>"...Why did you pick 'yogurt'?" I ask, hesitantly.</p><p>He stops groaning. "Hm? Oh, well..." I hear his embarrassment. "I just know you really like yogurt, so, I don't know..."</p><p>My cheeks darken. "O-oh. Well. I don't think... I should call you... 'meat bun'."</p><p>Shouyou makes a startled noise in the back of his throat. Then he begins laughing again. "'MEAT BUN'!?"</p><p>"<em>Shut up!! I said </em><em>I</em> wouldn't <em>call you that!"</em> I shout, holding the phone slightly away.</p><p>"Then what would you call me!?"</p><p>"I-I don't know!? You're- you're as orange as- as- as a tangerine or a pumpkin or something!"</p><p>This time, his side of the line goes quiet. Of course, he can't stay silent quite as long as I can. "...Pumpkin?"</p><p>My heart races, and I gulp. "I-if - if you want?"</p><p>He giggles nervously a bit. "S-say it again."</p><p>"...Pumpkin." It feels weird in my mouth. The word is round and soft, and tastes like autumn. Too sweet. "Tangerine." This word is sharper, cleaner, and feels better in my mouth. It sounds more like him.</p><p>"'Pumpkin' reminds me of my dad... I-I like the second one."</p><p>"Tangerine."</p><p>He giggles again. "Yogurt."</p><p>I can't help but break into a small grin.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A little while later, we hung up. I let out a breath, now sitting in my desk chair and leaning back, looking up at my plain ceiling. <em>Yogurt</em><em>.</em> The corner of my mouth twitches. <em>Tangerine</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This feeling is so new. </em>
    <em>So</em>
    <em> strange. And... </em>
    <em>I</em>
    <em> love it. I... </em>
    <em>I</em>
    <em> love him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love Hinata Shouyou.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>My heart stops and starts again, like an engine sputtering out for a moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>And </em><em>I</em> <em>have</em><em> to tell Sugawara-san that.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>(I try to ignore the itching in the back of my head, trying to remind me that my father is coming to finally stay with us soon.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~•°•°----------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>(Hinata's POV)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tangerine," says Kageyama quietly over the phone. </p>
</div><p>My heart beats rapidly, and I giggle nervously. I'm laying on my back on my bed, holding Kageyama's sweatshirt by my head. I hold my phone with the other hand. "Yogurt."</p><p>In my head, I imagine him with a small smile on his face. A tingly warmth spreads all the way down to the tips of my toes. I close my eyes, breathing in Kageyama's smell, and crack a smile myself. After talking about nothing for a while, really just to hear each other's voices, I had to hang up so I could go help Natsu and ma make dinner.</p><p>Steamy rice, pickled vegetables, small pieces of sweet and chewy pork, and steamed broccoli with sesame seeds. Half of these were leftovers from the other day, and the other half we cooked quickly. Natsu added the final touches, sprinkling sesame seeds onto the broccoli.</p><p>My mind was full of Kageyama and seeing him tomorrow and talking to Sugawara-san around volleyball practice. But I tried my best to keep up with whatever the other two were talking about; either Natsu seeing her friends tomorrow or the latest drawing of hers, I can't remember which. Probably both. Or neither.</p><p>Either way, as my hands move from pan to plate and back to the pan, they itch to hold Kageyama's. They itch to run through his silky black hair, to brush it out of his eyes. They itch to cling to the side of his sweatshirt as we walk, and the back of it when we sleep. They itch to cup his cheeks as we kiss and kiss and <em>kiss.</em></p><p>Monday couldn't come slower.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>~•°•°--------------------°•°•~</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>(Kageyama's POV)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As I search through the fridge for leftovers to eat, waiting for Miwa to come home, I'm lost in my head. It's full of worry about my father, Sugawara-san, and the rest of the team. But most of all, it's full of a desire I've never felt so strongly before: to be with Shouyou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don't know how I'm going to survive until practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The front door clicks down the hall, then opens, letting Miwa's singing ring through the house. It's a pop song that recently came out; she was probably listening to it over the car's radio on her way from work. My lips quirk up as she both absolutely butchers the song and does it justice, somehow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miwa prances into the kitchen, singing and laughing and smiling when she sees me, and drags me away from the fridge. She stops her singing, but props her chin on her hands, elbows on the counter, across from me. She grins wildly at me, eyes sparkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I sigh, taking the bait and sitting across from her. "What happened to make you so happy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her grin grows, and she can't help but let out a loud laugh. "I HAVE A DATE!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>My eyes widen, and my jaw falls open. "A <em>date</em>? With who!? When!? <em>How!?"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miwa laughs at all the questions, twirling away from the counter and into the livingroom, forcing me to hoist myself up and follow her. Her figure grows blurrier as she gets farther away, but I watch with amusement, anyways.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, a date!! She's my boss's daughter -- the one I told you I fancied!! <em>She</em> asked <em>me</em> out to get coffee tomorrow!"</p>
  <p>I can't help but smile genuinely. "Th-that's great, Miwa, really. What's her name?"</p>
  <p>"Tanaka Saeko!"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>